Warmth
by Ghost of the Moon
Summary: No matter how much he bundled up, Ray was always cold...but for now...he was blistfully warm. BryanxRay


**Hey guys! Wow…it's been a while…since I've decided to stop being lazy I thought I should just write some random oneshots. Don't worry, 'Falling' will be continued! I'm just waiting or my muse to come back. So while I save up for a plane ticket to go get him, you will have to be happy with this…so…enjoy…**

**Warmth  
****Ghost of the Moon**

Ray was warm, which in itself was surprising. Ray was never,ever warm. _Ever_. No, matter how many shirts he put on or sweaters he layered up, he could never get warm. It didn't matter that he wore three pairs of socks and his gloves or even his long flannel underwear, (he had two pairs and not afraid to admit it.) It didn't matter how many blankets he wrapped himself in or how close he go to the fire, Ray was always, always cold. It didn't help that he lived in Russia…and it was the middle of winter, not that the temperature changed much anyway.

But for now, Ray was warm. And he knew exactly why he was. What he didn't know is _why_ it took him so long to figure out this source of heat.

Let's elaborate.

Ray knew exactly where this wonderful heat was coming from. H could feel its origin pooling from his stomach to spread to every fiber of his body, from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair he could feel it. No, it wasn't his heating pad or his thermal blanket that Tyson had sent to him, it wasn't even his seven cups of scalding hot tea he had drunken, no it was a hand, his boyfriend's hand, to be specific. His boyfriend's very, very warm hand, if you want to get technical.

Ray was also very, very comfortable, which wasn't that surprising since he could get comfy almost anywhere. But Ray never knew just how comfortable his boyfriend was. He also noted with satisfaction that his head fit perfectly into the wonderous space his boyfriend called his lap. The sofa wasn't that bad either.

But then, just as he had been enjoying his newfound warmth, it was gone.

Ray's eyes shot open and he blinked in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to where he could se his boyfriend who was reading a book by holding it with one hand while his other hand rested on the back of the sofa. Not where it should be.

"Bryan…" Ray hated to admit it, but he was whining.

Bryan raised his eyebrow ever-so-slightly to let Ray know he had given him a fragment of is attention and to not waste it.

"Bryan…I'm cold…" This was nothing new, Ray noticed, but he was warm and now he's not, that was the difference.

Bryan glanced down and gave Ray his –that's-your-problem- look, and went back to reading.

'That better be one hell of a book.' Ray thought venomously.

Ray huffed and stood up wrapping his thermal blanket around himself, yes he had had that, and turned off his heating pad, yes that too, and began to walk away, planning to find another source of heat.

Suddenly, he stopped; a grin upon his face. He turned around and looked at the back of Bryans head.

"Fine then." He said, making sure Bryan heard, "I'll just go get Kai to warm me up."

With that, he turned and walked away, heading towards the hallway. There he saw Kai leaving the kitchen and again, he grinned.

"Hey Kai!" He called, loud enough for Bryan to hear, "I'm cold. Warm me up?"

Kai turned and looked at Ray with a look tat Ray knew meant 'Isn't that Bryan's job?' but Ray wasn't paying attention to Kai, he was counting: 3-2-1-Bam. Ray smirked inwardly as he felt Bryan's arms slide around his middle and he was practically giddy when he heard Bryan growl, "Mine."

Kai, bless his heart, was utterly confused. His eyes flickered between Ray and Bryan, who had grabbed Ray possessively. With a final look at Ray, who mouthed a 'Thanks.' Kai shook his head and walked away muttering why he put up with them.

"Mine" Bryan whispered in Ray's ear after Kai had left, and this time, Ray was grinning on the outside too.

Ray let himself be roughly pulled back into the living room, back to the fire and back to warmth.

But Ray didn't care, he had his warmth back and he knew it didn't matter how many layers of clothing he wore or how close he go to the fire, he had Bryan and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**  
Ewwwwww….I made Ray sound like a slut…kill me now!!! But!!! The voice of reason says…he **_**was**_** cold and Bryan was being…well…Bryan…please forgive me?**


End file.
